


A Day Off

by Jaseish (curseofbunny)



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Day, F/F, NSFW, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Jaseish
Summary: Sometimes the princesses get a day off.





	A Day Off

Okay, maybe this wasn’t… quite fair to the princess.

But she’d looked so sweet under the sunlight, the curve of her hips and the way the water reflected on her skin, the way she’d seemed to glitter like a diamond in the sand.

The other princesses were beautiful too, the slender xerin in all of her glory, a slight cutout in her swimsuit nestled between her breasts that Praxina wanted to take advantage of, high slits on her sides to show off more skin, and the voltan, all frills and sunhats and bare skin, dusted in sand and laughing, hair down, beautiful.

Mephisto had noticed her staring, but he couldn’t say much, he’d been staring too. It was a hot day and the waves were nice, and this time the girls just seemed like they wanted a bit of fun.

Praxina twisted to hide behind the tree better, smirking to herself as she imagines a disguise, letting it roll over her, twist her appearance. In the end she was a brunette with a low bun, loose white t-shirt over a pink bathing suit, black shorts over her hips.

Mephisto glanced over her. “What are you doing?”

“What do you think, fool?” She rolled her eyes. “Stay out of my way.”

He lets a disguise slip over his skin too, but she’s already gone before she knows what his looked like.

Praxina could recognize his eyes anywhere, after all.

The blonde was still standing where she’d last been seen, hair loose and swaying in the wind, a mint hairband hardly keeping it out of her face. A strapless top that pushed her chest up, high-waisted bottoms with big bows on either side, a pair of sandals that were dripping with seawater and finely dusted with wet sand.

Praxina stepped just into the princess’ peripheral and reaches forward to pluck a strand of hair out of her face.

Iris jumps but lets the other girl do it, cheeks flushing. “Oh, hey.”

“Hey.”

The only other sound is laughter in the distance, the breeze through the trees, the waves crashing.

“Do I know you?” Iris asks, eyebrows furrowing.

Praxina stepped forward. “Princess.”

Iris blinked in alarm. “Huh?”

“Call me Princess.”

She masked the smirk with a laugh, reaching up to fiddle with the other girl’s hairbow this time, pushing it down and stealing it, pressing the tip to her bottom lip and narrowing her eyes playfully.

Iris giggles and runs a hand through her hair, half wet and half dry, curling messily in the late afternoon sun. “Wow, talk much?”

“I talk when I have to.”

“Well,” Iris bit her lip. “When would you… have to?”

“When there’s a beautiful girl in front of me, sopping wet.”

Prax’s eyes are heavy on Iris, and the blonde breathes out shakily.

It probably shouldn’t have been that easy to seduce her.

But honestly, hadn’t anyone else ever treated the princess like she was something perfect, like she was desirable, like she was a treasure? Considering her value back on Ephedia, these earthlings had to step up their game.

Praxina pushes the other girl against a tree once they’re out of eyesight, one hand sliding up to rest possessively on her neck, the other hooking under her thigh, palm rubbing against the soft, wet skin.

She nips the other girl’s lip, stealing her way into another space that wasn’t hers.

Iris was as malleable as voltan silk, rolling and sliding into her hands and sighing into her mouth, practically begging to be pressed open, to be fucked.

It occurs to her that it isn’t fair to the princess to fuck her in public like this, to get her all hot and bothered when she’d have to go back to her friends… but she keeps going.

It doesn’t take much convincing for the princess to spread her legs, for the swimsuit to be pulled down, three fingers sliding inside of her and lips stealing kisses all over the slit, the puffy skin, a tongue diving just between to lap at the spot that undoubtedly made the blonde see stars.

It shouldn’t feel this satisfying to turn the girl into a quivering mess, it wouldn’t even be something to report to Gramorr. He’d have questions, have schemes, ideas of his own, and she wasn’t going to let him ruin her moment of bliss.

She doesn’t actually get off, doesn’t give herself the satisfaction of fucking the princess the way she wants to- then it’d be hard not to let the disguise slip, to see the surprise in her eyes, the way the lust would slip to surprise and fear…

Even if Praxina wanted to see that, feel the way the other girl’s stomach fluttered with nervousness, she didn’t let herself indulge.

In the end she kisses up the princess’ stomach with her swimsuit around her ankles, clear fluid over her lips, and lets the princess taste herself.

It’s as satisfying as she’ll let it be.

Iris came out of the forestline with a red face and a sudden need for a very, very cold shower, the salt on her skin making her limbs stiff, the recent orgasm making her sluggish and in the mood for a nap. She was also left with a need, a want for more, but she couldn’t beg for some girl she didn’t know to do any more than that, just what she’d gotten should have been enough.

But she wrapped a towel around herself, feeling like everyone had seen every spot Princess had touched her, feeling like stepping back into the waves would just stain them and embarrass her further.

And she shouldn’t be embarrassed, she’d wanted to be touched and the other girl had clearly been enthusiastic to touch her, but at the same time… What kind of person was she? She hadn’t been the type for one-offs, random rolls in the hay, hurried touches in the school bathrooms since…

Well, since highschool.

She’d been sure she’d outgrown the reckless want.

But here she was, shivering from the coming evening and her own arousal, golden eyelashes fluttering as she stared out the window.

Auriana is in the front seat with Aunt Ellen, babbling about everything they did that day and about how she lost her lucky hairtie, but Talia was glancing at Iris. She’d seen the girl pull her away, seen how eager Iris was to leave after she came back.

She wasn’t sure what was going on.

But they get home, take turns in the bathrooms and eat a lazy dinner to one of Aunt Ellen’s romcoms, slip upstairs.

Talia isn’t sure if she should badger Iris or let the other girl come to her, debating it in her bedroom as she looks at the inviting mound of sheets, when there’s a soft rapping at her door.

“Come in?”

“Thanks, Talia.” The smile is evident in her tone before Talia even looks over, the blonde coming forward.

“Were you…” Iris points at the bed.

Talia sits down, patting the space next to her. “Sit down, c’mon.”

Iris sighed in relief and moved to where the xerin had indicated, a smile on her lips. “So…”

“So?”

“Ha- so.” Iris nods. “Can I… tell you something?”

Talia nodded. “Like a serious something or a gossip something?”

Iris bit her lip. “A little of both?”

The xerin laughed and shifted so that she was more comfortable. “Talk away, Iris.”

She sucked in a breath, wringing her hands, then slowly recounted what’d happened that afternoon.

Iris wasn’t too graphic with the details, but the way Talia’s eyebrows rose told her everything she might have needed to know.

“And… then she kissed me and told me I should get back to my friends…” Iris finished slowly.

“Mhmmm.” Talia nodded slowly.

Iris’ blush got worse.

“You’re judging me!”

Talia erupted into snorts and giggles. “Judging you? Iris, please, how could I judge you? In all honesty, I’m kinda jealous.”

Iris leaned forward, stealing the other girl’s hand. “Jealous? Why?”

“Well, that girl was really pretty…” Talia lowered her eyes, watching as Iris played with her fingers. She hadn’t asked to touch her, but Talia also knew how important physical contact was to her.

It wasn’t like it was with Auriana.

Every time someone had gotten close to her before, Talia had pushed them away.

But as the crown princess of Ephedia herself settled closer on her knees, tracing one nail lightly over the lines of Talia’s palms, she couldn’t help how her breath hitched.

“Did you wish she’d come over to you?” Iris asks softly.

“Something like that.”

The moment rests between them.

There’s a loud noise outside and the lights flicker before blowing completely, the noise making both girls jump.

“What was that? The twins attacking?” Talia frowns, glancing around in the dark.

Two fingers brush her chin, and suddenly Iris is very, very close.

“It’s just the power lines, it’ll be fixed by morning. Can I?”

Talia breathed slowly, then offered a small smile and reaches forward to cup the other girl’s hips.

“Okay.”

The kiss is unhurried, slow and sweet, and as the other princess leans forward and pushes closer, Talia spreads her legs and lets her in, arches her back and lets the whisper-soft sounds urge them on in the darkness.

Iris’ shoulders are knit together until Talia sucks on her bottom lip and nips at it, and there’s something beautiful about the way the younger girl sighs, the way she comes undone.

And the xerin herself is tense too, too used to being alone, to being scared of mixing with other people. It’d been her against the world for so long, and even when she fought with Auriana and Iris sometimes she felt so alone…

But here Iris was now, pressing into her space, soft and sweet and everything she’d never let herself have before.

It wasn’t fair.

A calloused hand slips under her shirt and her eyes open again, and Iris leaves her hand on Talia’s stomach, her breath caught on her lips and her eyes unsure.

“Can… we?” She whispers.

Talia bites her lip.

Iris pulls back. “If you don’t want to it’s fine. If… I’m going too fast, right? This is just… That thing this afternoon has me confused.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to.” Talia sits up slowly, cupping Iris’ cheek. “It’s that I don’t want you to regret it.”

“How could I regret it?”

Those blue eyes shine with nervousness in the low light, and Talia offers a smile, bumping their foreheads together.

“Come on princess, just curl up with me. Naptime, okay? We have to get up early and practice anyways.”

Iris closes her eyes and groans playfully, letting herself be tugged down into the blanket cocoon. “Nooo… We can’t have another day off?”

“Nope! We need you to be on top of your game by the time the twins attack next, okay?”

Iris presses her face to Talia’s neck and lets her cold toes brush the other girl’s calves as the blankets settle around them, and she hums to Talia.

“It’s weird they didn’t attack today…”

“We’ll take it as it was: a break. Okay?”

Iris nods slowly, and then cuddling resumes.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay!!! this was supposed to be for femslash feb but TAKE IT aaa


End file.
